A Painting of Rainbows & Stormy Skies
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets that focus on the crossover pair Rapunzeler. Prompt o5, Change: "Please?" Once-ler found himself asking and he couldn't understand why he was trying to change her mind.
1. Fairytale

Well.

Here it is.

A collection of oneshots, be it in drabbles or ficlets that center around the crossover!pairing Rapunzeler. I'll be sure to mention in future author's notes if a drabble–slash–ficlet is a continuation from a previous one or if it's incredibly AU (e.g.: modern time, medieval era, based off–slash–on another fandom, etc). Although, not all of the drabbles–slash–ficlets will be romantic; there will be some friendship ones, too.

Updates may or may not be weekly. I will, however, try my best to have this updated once a month or every other month.

Disclaimer: _Dr. Seuss' the Lorax_ and _Tangled_ do not belong to me whatsoever in any shape and–slash–or form. Any OCs that may be required to appear in any drabbles and–slash–or ficlets belong to me unless otherwise noted. Thank you.

* * *

_Fairytale_

* * *

The Once-ler really would have to remember to sarcastically thank Melvin, his mule, for having him end up in his current predicament.

If he ever did manage to untangle himself out of it – _literally_.

And he tried not to freak out at the knowledge that it wasn't ropes that tied him to this uncomfortable wooden chair but that it was _hair_ – lots and lots of unbelievably long strands of golden hair. And he would have wondered under normal circumstances ("normal circumstances" meaning not being tied up, with _hair_, to a chair and whacked with a frying pan) if this was some kind of dream he was having because these kinds of things only happened in fairytales…

Or was this a concussion he was having and he was just imagining that it was hair – that belonged to the petite blond in front of him – that had him bound to the chair?

Wait a second – a petite blond?

Oh wow.

Maybe this wasn't really happening to him at all.

Because the blond standing before him – clad in a slim purple dress and bright green eyes staring at him cautiously – could only be found in a dream or a fairytale.


	2. Interrogation

Thank you _Oncie's Sweetheart, KoK, WoW,_ and _RebelSnowstarButtonGirl_ for the lovely reviews. :) And thank you, _Oncie's Sweetheart_, for telling me that I put "Martin" instead of "Melvin".

Anyway, this one here is something that _RebelSnowstarButtonGirl_ (hopefully this is the pandering scene you meant) requested. So it's basically a continuation from the previous one. And if this isn't the scene you were thinking of, _RebelSnowstarButtonGirl_, please tell me and I'll be sure to have the right one for next time.

Speaking of which, if you have a certain scene from _Dr. Seuss' the Lorax_ and–slash–or _Tangled_ that you would like to see play out then just tell me in a review or send me a PM and I'll be sure to include it. :)

* * *

_Interrogation_

* * *

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

Once-ler eyed the blond as she cautiously approached him, frying pan held and ready to strike, as her eyes studied him and his features. Oh, yes. He definitely would have to remember to sarcastically thank Melvin for landing him here _if_ he ever got out of this mess. Why did he have to climb the tower? It hadn't been easy and he should have left well enough alone but he just couldn't do that, now could he? No, of course not.

Stupid curiosity wanting to be satisfied…

What was that saying his mom used to tell him? Was it "_Curiosity killed the cat so why don't you follow in its footsteps_"?

…

… Yeah, that kind of sounded about right…

"Who are you? And how did you find me?"

Right, OK, he could play it cool. No. He needed to play it cool otherwise she may end up hitting him with that frying pan of hers.

"My name's Once-ler. And technically it wasn't me who found you—er, I mean this tower because I didn't know anyone was living here, but still it wasn't me who found this place, it was Melvin. He was the one to find this place and yeah so… could you let me go now, please? I promise I won't tell anyone of this place and we can go on with our lives as if nothing like this ever happened. In fact, the only reason why I'm here is because I'm trying to find the perfect material to make my thneeds.

"And that's why I left home because I need to find this right material for my thneeds. And I should have known better than to think that the material I seek would be in a tower in the middle of nowhere. I mean, come on! I… I really do wonder what I was thinking to have me climb up here. So, tell you what, you let me go and I'll be on my way to find the material to make my thneeds and I swear to never, ever tell anyone of your tower. Here. OK?"

Unfortunately, Once-ler hadn't exactly played it cool like he thought he had.

Rapunzel only caught his name and once he started to answer her second question that was where he began to speak in a very quick, fast paced manner. "Alright, _Once-ler_," now that she said it she wondered what kind of name that was, "I will ask you again. _How_ did you find me?"

_You've got to be kidding me_, Once-ler thought to himself as his jaw went slack. Hadn't she—what was she—_what?_ "I-I already told you how! Why are you asking me that question again? And you know what? You should tell me your name and what you're doing here!"

"Excuse me, but this is my _home_."

"… So what? You decided to live out one of your favorite fantasies from childhood, Blondie?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Rapunzel."

"Bless you." Once-ler said, coming to the belief that she had sneezed—then it hit him. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, time out. What did you say?"

"Rapunzel," the petite blond repeated slowly, "my name."

All was silent between them and Rapunzel watched as the Once-ler's expression fell. Something began to tell that he wasn't as big of a threat as she first assumed yet appearances could be deceiving. Oh dear. Perhaps she should have told Mother about him instead of shoving him in the closet and keeping the secret to herself.

Suddenly, the Once-ler gave a low groan as he said, "Either I really am dreaming or I somehow found a way to enter fairytale land." He received an odd look from the young woman but he paid no mind. If this was a dream then he would wake up soon.

Right…?

… Oh, please, let Melvin kick him awake and soon.


	3. Compromise

Thank you _KoK_, _WoW_, _RebelSnowstarButtonGirl_, _Oncie's Sweetheart,_ and _StoryGirl.98_ for the kind reviews! :) All of your requests will appear but it might be awhile. Why? No longer will this be a collection of different oneshots focusing on the two but instead it's going to be an actual story with a plot. … Does that make sense? If not, then, well, you'll see what I mean as we get further in. ^ ^;

But that reminds me that I'll need to think of a more proper summary for this story.

Anywho… let us get on to the chapter, yeah? :)

* * *

_Compromise_

* * *

"So," Rapunzel began to speak with an air of professionalism to it, "what do you want with my hair – to cut it, to _sell it_, to make your… _thneeds_ with?"

"What? No. No! I don't want anything to do with your hair! Well, I _do_ want to get out of it – literally."

"Well, _Once-ler_, you can't—wait." The frying pan she'd been twirling came to a stop and her eyes gave away the surprise she felt. "You… _don't_ want my hair?"

"… _Why_ would I want _your hair?_ Yeah, I said I was in search for the perfect material to make my thneeds," Rapunzel raised the frying pan threateningly, "but you're hair isn't it. And just to be honest here? I don't think anyone would want to buy my thneeds if they were made from someone's _hair_. And I'm sorry if my answer to your question made you think I was after your hair but I'm _not_ after your hair and I never will be."

"You're… telling the truth?"

"Yes!"

Once-ler froze when the frying pan was only a few inches from his face and tried his best not to freak out when a small, green creature came scuttling down her arm and into the frying pan only to get in his face. Oh God, where was Melvin when he was needed? Couldn't he tell that he was having a very bad dream and in need of being wakened up? The creature made a gesture with his tail and the pan was slowly retrieved back as she went to… wait… was she _talking_ to it?

Hushed whispers and squeaks were exchanged and he tried to sink into the chair. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

"Alright, Mr. Once-ler," he blinked, "I am willing to make you a deal."

"Deal…?"

"Look this way!"

Suddenly the chair spun and sent him crashing to the floor and the action of it all made him give a startled yelp then a pained groan.

"Do you know what these are?"

"Uh…" Once-ler tried to angle his head in a way that wouldn't cause his neck to snap while trying to get a better view of what the blond was showing him. Baby blue eyes took in the painting. "It's a painting of… of…" He squinted. Was it fireflies? But, no, that couldn't be right. The orbs of light were a tad too big here and there. Maybe it was a painting of falling stars? … That didn't seem right either…

So what was it supposed to be?

"… Of lights…?" the look she was giving him sent him the message that that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Uh… maybe he should have put a compliment in there? … Yeah… yeah, he should have, huh? No wonder his brain was trying to find something suitable to say that would cause her to melt and let him go. "And it's a very beautiful painting of them, I say."

Mmm… judging by the look she was giving him now that… that failed to work.

"These represent the floating lights that happen once a year. And tomorrow is when they'll light up the sky." Said she as her arm extended to point out towards the window that he had climbed through earlier today. She paused as she watched his expression carefully. So far, it appeared that he didn't know what she was talking about which made her wonder if she should go through her sudden idea or not.

But… she already came this far, hadn't she? She may as well continue.

"You will take me to these floating lights for me to see and once you've held up your end of the deal I shall help you in your quest to find this material that you seek to make your… thneeds. But I must be back here in two days." Said Rapunzel; she knew it wasn't that fair of a deal, but what choice did she have? Mother would be back in three days and she was already breaking her promise to her. But she really wanted to see those floating lights. And who knows? Maybe she would be able to help him find this material he sought to make his thneeds.

That and also because she was curious to see what a "thneed" was.

"That is the deal I offer you."

"…"

"… Well?"

"… Can't you just let me go with my word on not telling anyone about you or your tower…?" asked Once-ler from his spot on the floor; he wasn't looking for a business partner, after all. However he began to slowly regret voicing his question. She may have kept the mask in place yet her eyes gave her true feelings away. And it made him give a defeated sigh. "… I just have to take you to these floating lights and that's all, right?"

He knew saying that caught her by surprise.

"Yes."

"…" He weighed his options carefully. If this was a dream then no harm would be done if he did this. The worst that could happen is he would wake up right when he took her to see these grand lights and that was it. On the other hand, if this really wasn't a dream, then his search for the material he sought would take even longer. So… would it really be worth it?

Baby blue met emerald gems.

"OK."

Rapunzel let the grin make its way to her face before hurrying over and setting the chair back upright and untangling him from his bonds and the hug thrown at him was unprepared for as she started to gush out "thank yous" laced with true happiness and excitement.

Once-ler felt unbearable warmth rush to his face.

"Y-Yeah, sure, you're welcome…"

Just to be on the safe side, as soon as they got out of the tower, he was going to have Melvin give him a swift kick to the stomach just to see if he was really dreaming this all or not.


	4. Knowing

Thank you _Oncie's Sweetheart, xXxTheDarkShadowsxXx, IzzWolf234,_ _Mikipeach_, and _WoW _for the kind reviews! :)

I wasn't sure how to go about with this prompt–slash–word, so that's partly the reason behind as why this one is so short.

* * *

_Knowing_

* * *

"Melvin. Melvin? Melvin!"

The mule turned his head towards his longtime friend and the look in his eyes asked him what was the matter.

"I need you to do me a huge favor!"

Melvin continued to stare at him.

"I need you to kick me in the stomach. Not too hard, though! And not to soft! Just… it has to be enough to help me realize if this is all a dream or not. OK?"

… What?

"OK, good! Now hurry before—"

Both failed to pay attention as a petite figure hesitantly poked the ground with her toe before finally place her feet down on the cool earth. Rapunzel couldn't help but twirl in her spot and feel the grass brush past her legs and feel the soil between her toes. This was just… this was so…

"Awesome!"

This caught Once-ler's and Melvin's attention as they turned to face the blond as she began to do somersaults.

Melvin blinked as she somersaulted past them and shook his head upon seeing the trail of gold following after her. Then his attention went back to the Once-ler, whose eyes were still glued to the over ecstatic girl about six feet away from them now. And the mule could see the tint of pink coloring his friend's cheeks as he continued to watch her as she went from somersaulting to twirling and back again and—

"OOF—_OW_." Once-ler wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively and shot his friend a glare. "Melvin! What was that for?"

Melvin only gave him a dirty look as if to say, _You know well what that was for. Don't give me that nonsense._

"Oh, come on! I wasn't even doing anything!"

He shook his head and went back to eating.

Once-ler pouted. Then his face fell as his brain registered an important piece of information.

He wasn't dreaming.

… Drat.


	5. Change

Thank you very much _KoK_, _Mikipeach_, and _Oncie's Sweetheart_ for your reviews!

* * *

_Change_

* * *

"Oh, Mother is going to kill me."

_One minute later…_

"This is the _best_ day of my life!"

_One minute later…_

"I… I shouldn't have done this."

_Another minute later…_

"I am NEVER going back!"

_Again, one minute later…_

"I have to go back. I need to go back right now. That's it. I just have to."

… _Another minute passes…_

"This is so amazing! And you know what? I'm not going back! I am not going back!"

Once-ler and Melvin knew that as soon as those words passed her lips that she'd go back to sulking. It's what she's been doing for the past twenty minutes. First, she'd do summersaults and skipping about happily. And then the next minute, the blond would find a melancholy place to curl beneath and go on about how she should never have left the tower. It was a repeating cycle and Once-ler wasn't sure how he should handle this situation.

"Oh, how could I have done this? I am such a horrible daughter."

For Melvin, he felt a sense of déjà vu at seeing the petite blond hug her knees to her chest as she sat beneath a depressing looking tree. He turned to his longtime friend to say, _Well, aren't you going to do something about this?_ And when Once-ler failed to react, he firmly nudged him in the back to send him stumbling forward towards her before turning his attention to a vibrant green patch of grass.

"Ugh. I should never have done this. I betrayed Mother's trust. How could I do that?"

The tall, lanky young man could only stare as she continued to mumble to herself.

"This is the stupidest thing that I have ever done. You know what? I'm going back. I'll just watch the floating lights from the window like I always have."

"But… your mom isn't going to be back until three days, right?"

"So? I promised her that I would never, ever leave the tower. She trusted my word! And I went and broke it… I really am a horrible daughter…"

"…"

"I truly am sorry for having to force you to do this and I thank you that you agreed. But I know that I need to go back. I _have_ to go back." She got to her feet and gave him a weak smile. "I hope that you're able to find the material that you need for your thneed."

His blue eyes glanced down at the ground, yet before she was even able to walk past him, his eyes met her green ones and a small smile was on his face. "Well, I can't stop you if that's how you really feel." Behind him, he could sense Melvin's glare settling on his back. "But it is getting pretty late and we are a ways from the tower. Why don't we make camp here for tonight and that way I can make you some of my famous pancakes?"

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Once-ler found himself asking and he couldn't understand why he was trying to change her mind. Shouldn't he be jumping in joy that he could go on without having to make an unnecessary stop? It wasn't as if he had years to search for the perfect material to make his thneeds with. And he knew – he _understood_ – her want and need to please her mother because that's exactly what he was trying to do.

He was trying to please his mother by becoming successful.

And he wasn't going to be able to do that if he took too much time out of his search to help this girl that he only met earlier today.

… But…

"OK."

Once-ler blinked as he found her face close to his and felt heat rush to his face. Swiftly, he started to retreat back to where the wagon was while throwing an enthusiastic "Great!" over his shoulder. But, even once they set up camp and he served her up pancakes, he couldn't stop wondering why he was doing all of this.


End file.
